Celui et ceux
by Hermaline
Summary: Il se vexa légèrement de ne pas la voir réagir au fait de la proximité rare qui les liaient à cet instant précis.


Titre : Celui et ceux

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : fin de la 8

Genre : Romance

Résumé : "Il se vexa légèrement de ne pas la voir réagir au fait de la proximité rare qui les liaient à cet instant précis."

Note : Bon, mon but n'est pas d'écrire une suite possible de Moebius, en fait, j'avais juste l'idée d'une fic qui commençait dans le chalet de Jack, et comme Moebius est arrivé, avec cette fin que vous connaissez, j'ai décidé naturellement de la faire en continuité avec ce zode.

**Celui qui réveillait les gens endormis et amoureux**

**3 h 00**

Une sonnerie de téléphone vint troubler le sommeil paisible du général O'Neill. Ce dernier, après s'être rappelé qu'il n'était pas seul et que les autres risquaient de se réveiller s'ils entendaient le bruit, sortit péniblement une main de sous son drap pour saisir l'objet indésirable et le coller à son oreille.

J (endormi) : Allô…

X : Mon général ? C'est bien vous ?

Jack reconnut la voix et se maudit immédiatement d'avoir décroché car cela ne pouvait être que l'annonce d'une catastrophe évidente. L'idée de reposer le combiné fit irruption dans son esprit endormi et c'est ce qu'il aurait sans doute fait si la voix n'avait pas continué à s'acharner sur lui.

X : Mon général ? Oh oh ! Vous êtes là ?

J : Malheureusement…... oui. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez Felger ?

C'était en effet le scientifique maladroit du SGC qui, heureusement pour lui, bénéficiait toujours du soutien du colonel Carter, car sinon, il aurait été renvoyé depuis longtemps.

F : Est ce que Sam est ici ?

J : Pardon ?

F : Sam ! Le… le colonel Carter !

J : Moui… (youpi !!!) Pourquoi ?

F : Je voudrais lui parler.

J : Et c'est pour ça que vous appelez chez moi ?

F : Je n'ai pas son numéro de portable…

J (marmonnant) : Encore heureux…

F : … Et j'ai appris qu'elle était chez vous donc…

J : Donc vous avez décidé de me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit ?!

F : Comment ça en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Le général O'Neill se retint difficilement de ne pas hurler.

J : Il est trois heures du matin !!!

Une exclamation stupéfaite résonna au bout du fil.

F : Oh !!! Déjà ??? Je n'ai pas vu l'heure !

J : En effet…

F : Il n'empêche que… je dois parler à Sam… enfin, au colonel Carter…

J (ironique) : Pourquoi ? Vous voulez lui souhaiter de beaux rêves ?

F : Non mais… il y a en fait un petit problème ici qui mérite son attention et…

J : Quel problème ?

F : Rien rien… Trois fois rien vraiment…

J : Felger je suis le commandant de cette base alors dites-moi quel est le problème !

F : Une bombe.

J : Une quoi ???

F : Une bombe… J'ai, par inadvertance entendez le bien, déclenché un déclencheur et…

J : Quoi ?!

F : Je savais pas ce que c'était ! C'était dans son labo là en évidence…

J : Dans son labo ?

F : Oui au colonel Carter.

J : Que faisiez-vous dans son labo ?

F : Euh… Je… En fait… Euh…

J : Bon continuez !

F : Oui donc, j'ai appuyé parce que… enfin voilà, et y a eu comme un tic tac à partir de ce moment et sur l'écran je vois un décompte et… (ça me rappelle quand j'ai fait implosé un ordi du lycée, y a eu une étincelle et pouf plein de fumée blanche)

J : Et qu'est ce que ça affiche ?

F : On dirait… cinq minutes trente huit…

J : Pardon ?

F : Oui oui, c'est bien ça : cinq minutes trente huit.

J : Et vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ?

F : Ba j'ai essayé mais…

J : Depuis quand ça c'est déclenché ?

F : Et bien, j'y suis allé après le dîner, hors le dernier service est à vingt heures soit…

J : Plus de six heures ?!

F : Vous comptez bien mon général.

J : La ferme Felger !

Un petit silence suivit cette réplique.

F : Oui donc… vous pouvez… appelez Sam ?

Jack ne répondit pas et se leva d'un bond pour rejoindre la chambre juste à côté de la sienne. Il hésita un instant puis entra doucement. Elle était là. Endormie. Belle comme jamais.

Se demandant bien comment il allait la réveiller, il resta figé devant cette vision qui lui était offerte. C'est alors qu'elle se tourna dans son sommeil et, en tant que bon militaire, ouvrit les yeux en percevant le bruit des pas de son général sur le plancher. Les rideaux n'étant pas fermés, elle aperçut une silhouette et il s'étonna qu'elle le reconnaisse aussi facilement.

S : Mon général ?!

Il avança gauchement jusqu'à elle tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans le lit. Lui permettant d'apercevoir qu'elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et short léger.

J : Euh… désolé Carter mais… j'ai Felger au téléphone et…

S : Felger ?

J : Et oui… il a encore fait une bêtise et il a besoin de maman-Carter pour la réparer…

Il n'eut pas de mal à sentir le regard noir posé sur lui malgré l'obscurité.

J : Enfin bref, vous devriez voir ça avec lui…

S : Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas appelé sur mon portable ?

J : Et bien visiblement, il n'a pas souhaité utile de prévenir quelqu'un… et donc n'a pas eu accès à votre numéro…

S : D'accord…

Il lui entendit le combiné et elle le saisit. Il la sentit regarder autour d'elle et comprit qu'elle craignait de réveiller Daniel et Teal'c.

J : Le salon…

Sam prit le téléphone et le suivit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

S : Bon. Restez calme. (…) Je sais ! Mais vous auriez dû appeler avant aussi ! (…) Vous savez très bien que vous êtes incapable d'une chose pareille ! (…) Vos excuses ne m'intéressent pas ! Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si le voyant vert est allumé !

Jack alluma la lampe et observa légèrement inquiet son second faire les cent pas dans la pièce tout en guidant Felger pour éviter que toute la base n'explose.

S : Et ben voilà ! C'est fini ! (…) Je verrai ça plus tard ! Maintenant vous sortez de ce labo et vous n'y remettez plus jamais les pieds sans mon accord est ce que c'est clair ?! (…) Ne recommencez pas ! On verra ça à mon retour ! Bonne nuit Felger !

Elle raccrocha en soupirant.

J : Alors ? La base est toujours là ?

S : Heureusement oui ! Mais de justesse !

J : Dites donc colonel, vous fabriquez des bombes maintenant ?

S : Et oui mon général, le naquada est bien utile !

J : Vous voulez dire que c'était une bombe au naquada ?!

S : Exact. Et si je n'avais pas arrêté le décompte, ce n'est pas seulement la base mais tout l'Etat qui aurait sauté !

J : Mon dieu Carter mais vous devriez faire attention et ne pas laisser traîner une chose pareille !

S : Vous pensez vraiment que c'est laisser traîner les choses que de mettre une bombe dans une valise blindée, de la ranger dans un placard fermé à clé dans un laboratoire lui-même fermé à clé ?

J : Euh non… mais alors… comment Felger a pu entrer ?

S : C'est un scientifique ne l'oublions pas…

Il lui lança un regard entendu.

S : Il a dû prendre le double dans votre bureau.

J : Et comment a-t-il été dans mon bureau ?

S : Et bien je suppose qu'il a tout bonnement ouvert la porte. La porte que vous ne fermez pas.

J : …

S : Vous devriez le faire à l'avenir.

J : C'est pas ma faute ! J'oublie tout le temps !

Il affichait une moue désolé et elle sourit.

S : C'est pas grave, comme ça vous avez retenu la leçon.

Il rit. Et sembla remarquer pour la première fois l'incongruité de la scène, elle était là, devant lui, en plein milieu de son salon, et nue. (hum hum) Non, bien sûr, elle n'était pas totalement nue, mais la voir en short et débardeur changeait radicalement du treillis. (tu m'étonnes) Son esprit troublé fut aussitôt submergé par un flot de pensées érotiques qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à balayer. Jack passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque tandis que la jeune femme était lancée dans une profonde contemplation des motifs du tapis.

J : Euh…

Elle leva un regard bleu vers lui qui le déstabilisa un moment.

J : Vous…

S : Oh !!!

Le colonel Samantha Carter se mit à courir à travers la pièce et passa devant un général O'Neill stupéfait. Elle colla son nez à la vitre en continuant de pousser des exclamations étonnées.

S : Une étoile filante ! (j'ai rêvé de ça c'est nuit… c'était un signe !J)

Rassuré sur l'état mental de Sam, Jack se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à frôler le dos de celle-ci et vit, en effet, que plusieurs étoiles filantes parcouraient le ciel.

Il se vexa légèrement de ne pas la voir réagir au fait de la proximité rare qui les liaient à cet instant précis, mais il savait qu'une fois lancée dans une observation de petite fille émerveillée il était très dur, voire impossible, de détourner son attention.

J : Oui. Ca arrive souvent en ce moment. C'est la saison.

Elle sursauta, prenant enfin conscience d'une présence masculine soudainement proche et, tournant la tête, son regard se figea sur… des lèvres. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Les siennes. Ils se raidirent tous les deux, Jack n'osant pas bouger de peur qu'elle s'éloigne, et Sam, tentant de dater, en bonne scientifique, depuis combien de temps exactement elle attendait de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est alors qu'un « Crac » surgit, trahissant une présence derrière eux.

X (murmurant) : Satané parquet !

Les deux militaires soupirèrent de frustration, ce qui les fit sourire, et se retournèrent pour faire face à un Daniel Jackson en t-shirt et caleçon, les cheveux en batailles (trop craquant pour celles qui l'apprécient… mais moi je suis toujours pour Jack personnellement) et des yeux endormis qui avaient toutes les peines du monde à cerner quelque chose derrière les lunettes.

D : Que ce que vous faites là ?

Son ton n'était pas soupçonneux mais clairement étonné. Sam saisit alors qu'un homme et une femme, notamment deux soldats de l'US Air Force qui se tournaient autour depuis huit ans déjà, en tenue légère en pleine nuit dans un salon, qui plus est assez proche l'un de l'autre, pouvaient, en effet, susciter l'étonnement. Voyant le regard de l'archéologue devenir de plus en plus brillant et un sourire en coin naître sur son visage, elle s'empressa de répondre.

S (marmonnant) : Etoiles filantes…

Le colonel Carter lança un coup d'œil désespéré à son supérieur à côté d'elle.

J : Oui ! On a vu des étoiles filantes !

D : J'espère que vous avez fait un vœu !

Ils constatèrent qu'il ne les croyait pas.

D : Vous vous êtes donnez rendez-vous à trois heures du matin pour voir des étoiles filantes ?

J : On s'est pas donné rendez-vous, c'est Felger qui...

D : Felger ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là dedans celui là ?

S : Il a manqué de faire exploser tout l'état.

D : Quoi ?!

J : Et oui ! Carter et moi sommes en pleine réunion de retour de mission voyez-vous...

D : Retour de mission ?!

Daniel les fixa encore quelques instants puis partit en marmonnant des mots incompréhensible.

Sam bailla.

S : Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher. Bonne nuit mon général.

J : Bonne nuit Carter.

Elle sourit tout en notant son ton frustré et remonta l'escalier conduisant à sa chambre.

**Celui qui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle**

**10h00**

J : Je vais prendre ma retraite.

Un bruit sec se fit entendre. La cuillère de Daniel venait de retomber lourdement dans la tasse de café, éclaboussant toute la nappe autour. Teal'c levait son premier sourcil de la matinée et Sam venait de montrer à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait battre le record du diamètre des yeux écarquillés.

J : Faites pas cette tête les gars…

Daniel saisit d'une main tremblante sa tasse et finit son contenu d'un coup sec. Sam le regarda faire et fit de même, persuadée que ça la lui ferait du bien. Peine perdue. Lorsqu'elle reposa sa tasse, elle ne put que constater que son général la fixait toujours, avide d'entendre l'avis de la jeune femme.

C'est finalement Teal'c qui se dévoua.

T : Pourquoi cela O'Neill ?

J : A ça… j'ai mes raisons Teal'c…

Il avait prononcé ses mots tout en continuant d'observer son subordonné. Mais Sam ne disait rien. Ne montrait rien.

D : Vos raisons ? Dites plutôt VOTRE raison !

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Daniel et Teal'c sembla enfin comprendre, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se tournèrent tous vers Sam.

S : Quoi ?!

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle devait dire, ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Les trois hommes virent, stupéfaits, la jeune femme se lever en emmenant sa tasse de café et partir dans la cuisine.

D : Euh…

T : Je ne comprends pas.

J : Ah les femmes…

Le général O'Neill saisit sa tasse et commença à boire son café mais il s'interrompit en voyant le regard figé de Daniel.

J : Quoi ?

D : Mais allez-y bon sang !

J : Allez où ?

D : Mais voir Sam !

J : Pourquoi ?

D : Vous vous fichez de moi ?!

Un bref silence. Jack se leva subitement et suivit la jeune femme.

D : Je croyais pas qu'il allait le faire…

T : Il faut faire preuve de persuasion.

D : Oui… mais je n'ai pas…

T : Je ne parlais pas de vous Daniel Jackson.

L'archéologue ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il vit Jack réapparaître précipitamment en portant un doigt accusateur vers Teal'c.

J : Ne recommencez pas ! Ca fait mal nom d'un chien !

D : Mais qu'est ce que…

J : Vous savez que j'ai les genoux fragiles !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le général O'Neill repartit pour monter quatre à quatre les escaliers et débouler dans la chambre de son colonel.

Sam était debout, près de la fenêtre, ayant visiblement tout suivi de la scène qui s'était jouée en bas entre les trois hommes.

S'approchant gauchement, il s'arrêta cependant à quelques pas d'elle lorsqu'il vit ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui.

J : Ecoutez Carter…

S : Pourquoi ?

J : Je…

S : Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas répondu lorsque je vous ai demandé où vous seriez si tout avait été… différent ?

J : Mais… je vous ai répondu.

S : Non.

J : Si.

S : Un « je ne serai pas là » n'ai pas suffisant.

J : C'est ce que j'ai de mieux à offrir.

S : Je veux plus.

J : Et que voulez-vous ?

S : ...

Elle ne répondit pas mais continua à le fixer, ce qui le troubla. Il sembla pourtant comprendre ce que la jeune femme voulait puisqu'il dit d'une voix douce.

J : Carter, vous allez vous marier.

Sam baissa la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise.

S : Et si je ne me mariais pas ?

Les yeux de Jack prirent un accent désolé.

J : Vous allez vous marier.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, elle ferma les yeux afin d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Des pas s'éloignèrent. Il était parti.

Sam rouvrit les yeux, regarda la porte qui se fermait et murmura "je ne me marie plus". Jack, cependant, n'entendit pas.

Elle ne redescendit que bien plus tard et trouva ses trois amis dans le salon, visiblement en pleine discussion.

D : Vous n'avez pas compris.

J : Avec vous je ne comprends jamais rien !

T : Daniel Jackson n'a pas tort O'Neill.

J : Mais... Ah ! Carter ! Vous revoilà.

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle se contenta d'approcher.

S : Vous parliez de quoi ?

J : Oh de... rien d'intéressant...

T : Le général O'Neill et moi-même allons faire des achats.

S : Des achats ?

J : On va remplir le frigo Carter !

S : Ah d'accord.

D : Je vais rester avec vous Sam.

Teal'c et Jack partirent.

D : Ca vous dit une petite balade autour du lac ?

S : Pourquoi pas !

**Celui qui posait trop de question**

**12h30**

D : C'est pas clair dans votre tête, hein Sam ?

S : ...

D : Sam ?

S : Oh pardon Daniel ! Vous disiez ?

D : Je disais que ce n'était pas clair dans votre tête.

S : Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

D : Sam... Jack vient de prendre sa retraite pour vous et...

S : Qu'est ce qui vous dit que c'est pour moi ?

D (réprobateur) : Sam...

S : Je ne lui ai rien demandé moi. Ce n'est pas moi la responsable de...

D : Vous parlez comme si c'était une faute grave que Jack prenne sa retraire.

S : Je dois dire que c'est pas la décision la plus intelligente qu'il est...

D : Vous êtes pas croyable vous alors ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous faut pour vous séduire ? Tout quitter n'est pas suffisant ?

S : Ca fait vraiment trop lieu commun voyez-vous.

D : "Lieu commun" ?! Enfin Sam ! Je trouve ça tellement romantique moi !

S (lui lançant un regard noir) : Et bien vous n'avez qu'à sortir avec lui alors !

D : Je le ferais si son coeur n'était pas déja prit... Non mais... vous me faites dire des trucs...

La jeune femme riait.

D : Je ne suis pas...

S : Bien sûr.

D : Moi, mon truc, c'est les femmes hein !

S : Surtout le nouveau doc, hein Daniel ?

D : Pfff... Et vous, les vieux militaires grisonnants ?

S : Il n'est pas vieux !

D : Bon, d'un certain âge alors.

S : Il est très conservé pour son âge.

D : Comment vous le savez ???

S : Je le sais c'est tout.

D (intéressé) : Quelles sont vos sources ?

S : Je croyais que c'était les femmes votre truc ?

D : J'ai quand même le droit de me soucier de la santé de mon ami non ?

Sam soupira mais sourit.

S : J'ai tout bonnement entendu les nouvelles infirmières venter les qualités... corporelles visibles du général. C'est tout.

D : Heureusement que vous avez dit "visibles". Sinon ça aurait été inquiétant.

S : Daniel !

D : Ba quoi ? Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre vous ? J'ai toujours su que Jack avait une étiquette de coureur de jupon et pourtant, depuis que je le connais, il n'est sorti avec aucune femme !

S (marmonnant) : C'est là que vous vous trompez...

D : Pardon ?

La jeune femme s'enferma dans un mutisme profond... qui ne dura guère.

D : Sam !

S : Je l'ai vu avec Kerry Johnson.

D : Celle qui faisait l'enquête sur...

S : Oui.

D : Vous plaisantez ?

S : J'en ai l'air ?

L'archéologue jeta un coup d'oeil vers son amie et constata bien son regard sombre.

D : Mais ça dure depuis longtemps ?

S : Je l'ignore.

D : Vous avez tort. C'est faux. Jack n'aurait jamais pris sa retraite dans ce cas...

S : Et pourquoi donc ? Il pourrait très bien souhaiter plus de temps à consacrer à la femme de sa vie.

D : Sam ! C'est vous la femme de sa vie !

S : Daniel !

Une voiture au loin se fit entendre. Jack et Teal'c étaient de retour.

**Celle qui buvait du thé**

Une silhouette mince passa rapidement dans le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine. Allumant la lumière, la jeune femme chercha, trouva et se prépara du thé.

Il était 01 h 32.

Il la découvrit assise sur le canapé, les pieds posés négligement sur la table basse. Une tasse fumante dans la main.

Il était 01 h 43.

L'avait-elle entendu ? Sans doute, ses sens entraînés à percevoir la moindre présence. Jack finit par avancer jusqu'à se trvouer juste derrière elle.

Il était 01 h 56.

La tasse fut posée doucement sur la table. La tête blonde bascula en arrière et les yeux azurs recontrèrent un instant le chocolat. Prenant cela comme une invitation, Jack et son caleçon, s'installèrent près de Sam.

Il était 02 h 07.

J : Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je croyais que cela vous ferait plaisir. Je me suis visiblement trompé.

Elle soupira profondément et il risqua un coup d'oeil vers son second. A travers l'obscurité quasi-totale de la pièce, Jack pouvait apercevoir, au coin de ses yeux, quelques larmes encore refoulées.

S : Vous ne m'avez pas blessée... juste surprise.

J : Votre réaction ne change rien à mes projets. Je prends toujours ma retraite.

S : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça aurait pu changer quelque chose.

Il ne savait pas comment leur relation avait pu se dégrader aussi rapidement. La nuit dernière, ils étaient au bord de s'embrasser, et là, ils ne se parlaient pratiquement plus.

J (soupirant profondément) : Vous avez gagné.

S : Pardon ?

Surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avant de plonger son regard vers un point quelconque mais loin de lui.

J : J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que vous comprenniez.

S : Comprendre quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se leva en prenant sa tasse et Jack se rappela la scène du matin même. Il entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans la cuisine, perçut un bruit de tasse que l'on pose puis les pas revinrent dans le salon, juste derrière lui.

Une voix déclara simplement : "Pour que je comprenne, il suffit de m'expliquer".

Il était 02 h 32.

**Celui qui n'expliquait pas**

**9h00**

Lorsque Sam pénétra dans la cuisine, elle trouva Jack en pleine conversation cullinaire avec Daniel autour d'aliments divers et variés.

D : Non mais c'est quoi ça ? On dirait une sorte de compote au ketchup... (spécial clin d'oeil à Violette !!!)

J : C'est de la confiture de fraise.

D : Vous rigolez ? Et ça là ? Pourquoi c'est jau...

L'archéologue s'interrompit en apercevant la jeune femme.

D : Sam ! Bien dormi ?

S : Oui merci Daniel.

Elle lui adresse un charmant sourire auquel il répondit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Jack qui restait parfaitement immobile le nez plongé vers la table.

D : Je vais emmener cette compote sur la table

Daniel saisit vivement le bol et partir vers la terrasse.

J : Confiture !!!

Sam rit un instant tout en regardant le général. Leurs yeux s'obervaient minutieusement. Silencieusement.

Un soupir commun s'échappe de leur poitrine. La situation était si compliquée. Après toutes ces années, ils avaient l'impression de tout savoir. Enfin, c'est ce que ressentait Jack. Ils s'aimaient, c'était évident, le doute s'était envolé depuis longtemps. Deux personnes travaillant, vivant ensemble depuis huit ans peuvent difficilement se cacher quelque chose, malgré les non-dits. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le fait de savoir ne suffisait peut-être pas pour... démarrer. Ils étaient là, face à face. Et c'était tout. Aucun des deux ne semblaient capable de faire un pas tellement persuadés que cela viendrait naturellement.Mais, qu'est ce qui devait venir ?

Jack soupira à nouveau puis baissa les yeux.

J : Ca va continuer longtemps comme ça ?

Il perçut l'étonnement de la jeune femme en face de lui et s'inquiéta un instant mais le fin sourire qui apparut ensuite le rassura. Elle avait parfaitement saisi ce qu'il voulait dire et, comment il voulait le dire.

S : Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à temps que la gêne habituelle entre nous se dissipe sans doute...

J : Ou jusquà ce que l'un de nous devienne complètement fou.

Ils se sourirent tout en sachant que l'affaire n'était pas encore réglée.

S : Allez ! La confiture nous attend !

**Celui qui se rasait**

**23h38**

Sam ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre qui, faute d'huile suffisante, grinça légèrement. Le colonel grimaça mais passa néanmoins la tête dans le couloir. Personne. Heureusement. Elle prit donc la direction de la salle de bain maugréant d'avoir oublié de se laver les dents. C'était ainsi. Samantha Carter ne parvenait pas à s'endormir tant qu'elle n'avait pas effectué sa toilette complète.

De nouveau, une porte grinça et le bruit désagréable fut suivi d'une exclamation d'étonnement étoufée.

S : Teal'c ?

Les yeux écarquillés de Sam observaient Teal'c en train de se raser.

S : Pardon je...

T : Restez colonel Carter, la salle de bain du général O'Neill est assez grande pour nous deux. (???)

La jeune femme resta un instant bouche bée avant de se reprendre, ce n'était pas le genre de Teal'c de faire des allusions de ce genre... Cette remarque lui avait semblé toute naturelle. Elle se secoua vivement la tête lorsqu'une pensée osa suggérer la même phrase dite par une aurtre personne bien plus attirante.

S : J'ai oublié de me laver les dents.

Le jaffa ne répondit rien, continuant son rasage. Elle commença son "travail" face au deuxième lavabo. La présence gênante d'une mousse menthée n'empêcha pas Sam de continuer la discussion.

S : Vous savez Teal'c, le général ne sera bientôt plus général. Vous allez devoir changer son appellation.

T : En effet.

S : Vous allez faire comment alors ?

T : O'Neill suffira.

S : Mouais...

Elle se pencha au dessus du lavabo et le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle se redresse et s'essuie la bouche.

S : Où alors, vous essayer de le convaincre de continuer ?

T : Non colonel Carter.

S : Pourquoi ?

Teal'c se rinça le visage.

T : Parce que je ne ferai rien contre sa volonté tant qu'elle ne met pas en danger sa vie.

S : Mais... ça le met en danger ! Ca met toute la planète en danger !

T : Colonel Carter...

Il était à présent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

S : Oui ?

T : Vous devriez accepter l'idée que sa retraite vous plaît.

S : Mais...

La fin de cette phrase ne fut jamais prononcée puisque le jaffa était retourné dans chambre.

S : Oh...

La jeune femme contempla son reflet qui était visiblement perplexe avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

**Ceux qui s'expliquaient**

**07h30**

Lorsque Jack se leva tôt ce matin là, il fut bien étonné de découvrir assise au bord du ponton, les pieds dans l'eau, son colonel. Ouvrant d'une main tremblante la baie vitrée, il s'avança vers elle, silencieusement.

J : Bonjour.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'encourgeant sourire de Jack.

S : Bonjour !

Il cacha sa surprise derrière sa désinvolture habituelle et s'assit auprès d'elle.

S : Vous croyez en l'âme soeur ? (spécial dédicace à Richard qui ne lit jamais mes fanfics)

J : Pardon ?

S : Non non je n'ai rien bu. C'est juste une question qui m'est venue ce matin.

J : Ah d'accord...

S : Alors ?

J : Et bien... je... je sais pas...

S (déçue): Oh...

Les yeux marrons fixèrent inquiet la jeune femme près d'eux.

J : Vous allez bien ?

Elle sourit.

S : Oui je vais bien. Je vais très bien.

J : ...

S : Et vous savez pourquoi ?

J Euh...

S : Parce que j'en ai envie. Voilà. Je suis un peu fatiguée de tous ces... problèmes... Alors, j'ai décidé de les oublier.

J : Ah...

La main de Sam sortit alors une bouteille bière sortant d'il ne savait où et la porta aux lèvres de la jeune femme qui but plusieurs gorgées.

S : Je ne veux pas me saoûler. Non. Si j'ai sorti cette bière à... (elle regarda sa montre) 07 h 32... c'est pour... fêter.

J : Fêter quoi ?

S : Fêter.

J : Mais fêter quoi ?

S : Vous le saurez plus tard.

Il fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il ne goûtait pas la folie douce apparante de sa compagne.

S : Alors ? L'âme soeur ?

J (se résignant) : Tout dépent ce que vous appelez "âme soeur".

S : Ba vous comment vous définiriez ça ?

J : Comme... Un beau rêve.

S : C'est à dire ?

Il attendit qu'elle ait bu ses gorgées avant de poursuivre.

J : Ca voudrait dire qu'il y a quelqu'un sur cette terre, ou dans toute la galaxie, ou, plus, bref, qu'il y a quelqu'un sur cette terre, qui serait là, exclusivement pour nous.

S : C'est comme ça que vous voyez une âme soeur ?

J : Ou...ui. Et vous ?

S : Moi ? Une âme soeur, c'est... la personne que l'on aime. Je veux dire, notre coeur choisi une personne et fait lui-même de celle-ci une âme soeur.

J : Ca veut rien dire.

S : Pardon ?

J : Vous ne définissez pas une âme soeur là.

S : C'est parce que je préfère l'alter ego.

J : Quoi ?

S : L'alter ego.

J : C'est pareil.

S : Pas pour moi.

J : Et c'est quoi alors pour vous ?

S : L'alter ego ? C'est son autre moi. Quelqu'un qui a vécu, ressenti les mêmes choses, qui comprend tout de nous. Qui SAIT tout de nous.

J : Et vous pensez que c'est pas pareil l'alter ego et l'âme soeur ?

S : Ba oui.

J : Mais notre alter ego peut pas être aussi notre âme soeur ? Nous pourrions aimer notre alter ego.

S : Oui mais c'est pas obligatoire.

J : Oh...

Jack se gratta vivement la nuque et se tut pendant quelques temps, histoire que ses pensées parviennent à interpréter un minimum les propos de Sam.

S : Vous avez une âme soeur ?

Son regard azur ne fit que se poser sur lui mais déjà les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'ils puissent vraiment les retenir, s'il avait envie de les retenir..

J : Si on prend votre définition... Oui.

S : Elle le sait ?

L'incompréhension laissa place à la colère.

J : Mais pourquoi toutes ses questions enfin ?!

Elle se contenta de finir sa bière et de se lever.

S : Ba pour parler c'est tout.

Comme souvent ces derniers jours, Sam mettait fin à une discussion étrange entre eux. Mettait fin ? Vraiment ?

J : Ca commence à...

Jack rattrapa rapidement la jeune femme et saisit brusquement son bras pour la retourner. Ils se défièrent un instant du regard.

J : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas entre nous ?

Son ton n'était pas furieux, seule une note de tristesse transparessait.

S : Je ne sais pas vraiment à vrai dire.

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, une question que Jack O'Neill, aux yeux de tous, ne pourrait jamais poser, mais une question qu'il posa quand même.

J : Nous nous aimons encore ?

Elle sourit doucement, et prit conscience du vent léger du matin caressant ses cheveux, de l'odeur délicate des fleurs qui s'épanouissiaient, de la force des arbres qui l'encadraient.

S : Pourquoi est ce que nous ne nous aimerions plus ?

Sa répartie intelligente le laissa muet.

S : Nous n'avons juste un peu de mal à... connecter les deux bouts... Nous attendons trop et trop vite. On a tout notre temps non ?

J : Oui.

Jack pensa que la conversation allait s'arrêter là, mais il avait tort.

S : Il y a un peu trop de pression. Les barrières viennent toutes de tomber en même temps.

J : Non vous...

S (rapidement) : Je ne me marie plus.

J : Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'enchaîner.

S : Notre avis compte peu et surtout, diffère à beaucoup d'endroits... Vous avez remarqué ? Nous ne sommes pas souvent d'accord... (ils échangèrent un sourire) Et je doute que ça change un jour... Nos caractères sont assez... comment dire... caractéristiques...

J : En gros nous ne sommes pas vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Il lui adresse un clin d'oeil complice, signe qu'il avait compris sa démarche.

S : Oui ! C'est exactement ça ! Nous sommes... victimes de nos coeurs qui ont décidé, sans nous faire part avant, de s'aimer. Et maintenant, on doit les suivre parce qu'on n'a pas le choix !

J : C'est vrai !

S : A moins que nous les arrachions mais...

J : La Terre perdrait deux de ses habitants les plus intelligents.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours le bras de Sam et le lâcha.

S : Alors, moi, ce que je propose, c'est d'embêter un peu ces coeurs qui n'en font qu'à leur tête.

J : Je vous écoute.

S : On va... les écouter eux plutôt que notre raison.

**Fin**

Je ne suis pas aller au bout de ce que je voulais faire mais ça c'est normal, à force de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, j'ai réussi à me (pour me dire si oui ou non je dois me pendre)


End file.
